


Good Night

by lighteunim



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteunim/pseuds/lighteunim
Summary: You were tired because of work and somebody special decided to surprise you one night.





	Good Night

You just arrived in your apartment and you decided to lie down on the couch. “It was a tough week”, you said to yourself. You’ve been going home late this week because of the preparation you have to do for your company’s anniversary event. You dragged yourself out of the couch and went on to take a shower and freshen up.  
You turned on the television and you started scrolling your phone. You opened your Melon app, today was the release of their special album. You wanted to check how their song was doing, you saw that every song was charting. You smiled and felt good, you were a little worried for this comeback. But with the result you saw, you were relieved. You dialed a number, you patiently waited for the person to answer. “Hello?”, the person on the other line said, “Gikwang-ssi!, how are you?”, you said. Gikwang was shocked with what you said, “Gikwang-ssi?, what is this?”, he said. You laughed and told him that you were just joking.  
You apologized for being busy and not being able to spend a lot of time with him. He was also busy, he prepared for the album, and for their upcoming concert. They’re doing a lot because they’re gonna enlist soon. You sighed and he heard you. “What’s wrong jagiya?”, he asked, “Nothing”, you answered back. You asked how his day went by and he started telling some stories.  
Suddenly, you hear your door bell rang. You were confused, “Who would visit me at this late hour?”. You went to check the monitor to see who’s outside but it was all black. It seems like somebody is covering the camera. You got scared a little and told Gikwang about it. He just laughed off and called you a scared cat. You decided to check who was it but before opening the door you grab the umbrella near your door, (just in case you’ll be needing it).  
You were surprised to see who was outside, it was him. It was Gikwang. You hurriedly went up to him and hug him tightly. You lead him inside your apartment, “Why are you here?, you asked. “I want to make up to you, I’ve been very busy the past few days. I wasn’t able to spend time with you”, he answered. “And because I missed you so much”, he added. You smiled and thanked him for the thing he did.  
You decided to play a movie, it was his favorite Kimi No Na Wa, you didn’t really want to watch it since you’re sure that you’ll just cry but he insisted, and you gave in. You were seating in the couch, and found yourself lying on his lap, he was caressing your hair, and after a few minutes you started to feel sleepy. You don’t to fall asleep because it was a precious time for the two of you, you decided to sit but Gikwang stopped you. “It’s okay, you sleep and rest” Gikwang said. “But I don’t want to, I want to finish the movie with you”, you answered. He then paused the movie and said, “We can still finish this next time”, he answered, and placed a kiss on your forehead. He then carried you like a princess and brought you to your bedroom, he started singing 잘자요, his voice was so soothing that you fell asleep after a few minutes.  
“Sleep tight my princess, I love you so much”, Gikwang said to you while you were sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Second work up! I hope you would like this! :)


End file.
